


Unknown Number

by clexaverse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, DON'T HATE BY THAT, F/F, Full of fluff, High school instead of college, Mysterious, Party girl Clarke, Weird, best friend octavia and raven, clarke and finn relationship mentioned, fLUFF CITY, geek anya too, geek lexa, i hate finn lol, just read it, not that much, oh please i love anya, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaverse/pseuds/clexaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break up must be hard for everybody, like it did hurtled Clarke. Finn broke up with her and what? Left her, she didn't even care if she actually broke down and everybody could see her. All she did was just ran back to her house. Her friends weren't there for her, until some unknown number messaged her about her break up. Like how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> This work of mine is originally posted in fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> I don't own anything for the show, it's the creators property.

**Chapter 1**

 

A beautiful and normal day for a couple, you thought everything was perfect, but what if one day everything will become black. You once dream the person you're with is the last person you will ever be with in your lifetime. Everything was perfect from your liking, but you actually never thought that it was _too_ perfect. You never questioned why it's too easy to flow, then one day you'll cry back at your house and mourn about your sucked relationship. It's so easy to think about your future if you're with the right person, but what if you're not with them? Or not just yet?

 

Seriously, the day was perfect for Clarke Griffin. Her boyfriend, Finn, asked her to walk around the park, just the two of them. How can Clarke turn him down, right? He's her boyfriend for a year after all. Now, they walked in the park hand in hand, full of smile in Clarke's features and deep thoughts to the boy beside her. Actually, the blonde keep ranting about how is her day, and how her best friends, Octavia and Raven, are being an ass. All did Finn was nodded to her. Clarke is not stupid if something was up to her boyfriend, but didn't bother to ask.

 

As they were in the park, Finn stopped walking and so did Clarke. Finn detangled their intertwined hand. They were literally in the middle of the park. Thank god there are no people around them, because they will probably think they're crazy. Clarke is practically ecstatic around Finn, because he always makes Clarke happy, Clarke's mind, not us. Smile spread through Clarke's face, but Finn looked at her like she's nothing. Finn stood up in front of Clarke and tucked his hands in his pockets.

 

"Clarke, I need to tell you something." Finn started and obviously in his state, it's something bad, maybe worse.

 

"What is it Finn?" Clarke asked and played with her hands, like a teenage girl.

 

"I want to break up with you." Finn said not missing a beat, as if he wanted to do it for a long time.

 

"What?" Clarke asked as if she didn't heard it right. She stopped her movements and her emotions flowing down through her body, tears threatening to escape if she really heard Finn right.

 

"I want to break up with you Griffin. I know you aren't deaf not to hear my voice clearly." Finn smirked at Clarke. He's never been really a great boyfriend to Clarke. Clarke's friends had been telling her that, but she's not listening.

 

"I-" Then it begun, a tear escaped her eyes. No words came out of her mouth, all she did is stared at her boyfriend, and actually it's her _ex-boyfriend_ , who's totally looking at her like she's nothing.

 

"You don't need to say anything, actually I'm tired of you. A year with you is like I'm living in a shit hole and I can't escape. By the way, there are too many girls lining up for me if you're wondering. I don't even understand how did I survived with you. I don't know you, but when you talk about future with me all I can do is just go with your imagination, which are full of craps. I'm tired of all this and I'm doing myself and you a favor of making the first move, obviously, you won't do it. You're too head over heels for me and it's hilarious! The nights I'm not with you, I'm with the other girls. God, I miss my life like that. I never cared for you, actually, I only dated you because you're one of the popular girls in the campus. I never thought you will get the bait immediately. See, that's why you should listen more to Raven and Octavia, your best friends were always right about me. Hope not to see you soon, princess." He chuckled and kissed Clarke on her cheek. He walked away from the park and never came back again.

 

Clarke was still standing in the middle of the park. Too shocked for all the moments had past. How can Finn broke up with her? All she did was adored and cherished him. She thought he was the perfect guy for her. She thought he was the one who will she with until the end. Everything was all perfect. She's been driven through his spell. Clarke never really thought Finn will break up with her. She never thought in a million things, everything in her mind will came running down and will explode in a minute. After all love is obviously a cruel thing in everyone's lives.

 

Tears keep running down her face, but in her body's state she can't move. Her fists were balled, angered in her system. She never really thought that those words will came out of his mouth. All of those words left panged in her chest. Clarke wiped her tears away. In her mind, she doesn't need him, but deliberating. He was there for Clarke in a year. She can't just move on like that, but she needed to. Finn was right she was too head over heels for him, but she will change that. She needed to forget about him. If she can't be loved, then it's her problem. All Clarke knows is, she deserved better.

 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the breeze of the air. When she opened her eyes, once again the tears came running down. Clarke shook her head and choked down her tears. She still remembered the words of Finn. She needed to get out of the park, that's why she turned around and run back to her house. Never minding about her surroundings, but there was a flashed of brunette somewhere. Tears flooded her eyes, she can't see clearly, she's thankful that her house actually a few blocks away from the park. She went inside of the house and slammed the door, thanking god because her mother is in her job, probably saving lives again and she can't save her own daughter who's in misery at the moment.

 

**Clarke's POV**

 

Is this the way people felt when they broke up with someone? My body feels nothing, my eyes are aching from crying, there's no more tears left in me. Octavia and Raven won't picked up their god damn phone, that's why currently, I'm sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around my legs. I feel so helpless. I never thought I will feel this way. Finn was really been part of my life. But right now that was all washed up because of the things he said to me. Every word stabbed in my heart, if words could kill, I'm already a corpse. I chuckled with my own thoughts. I'm really not in the mood to go in the school tomorrow, but I still need to.

 

He doesn't deserved my tears, he doesn't deserved the things I've let him see, he doesn't deserved anything. I wish my friends are here with me, telling me everything will be alright. Unfortunately, they aren't here. They were all correct, especially Raven. She's been giving me heads up about Finn, but I won't listen. Octavia is there too, I thought they were just trying to make us break up, but in real, they know the truth. Gossips were all around the campus about Finn, but I never listened to any of it. I once tried to believe it, then I went to Finn and tell him about it. He made me feel like I don't trust him, but I'm too stupid to be lost in his spell. I'm just glad I was out of it now.

 

No more tears run down my face and reality came to me. I need to be free from him, I don't need him. I'm Clarke Griffin. There are many people out there for me. I'm pretty sure I'll find someone who's more deserving of my love, than Finn. There's another time for me to be with someone. I hope that someone will be in the future, maybe that someone can be in here right now. Suddenly, a buzz from my phone broke my trance. I grabbed my phone and see who was the one who texted me. Then when I saw it, it's an _unknown number_. I slide the text and read it because curiosity creeped on me.

 

_Unknown Number: I saw you earlier with the guy in the park, you both seem had broken up and I maybe saw you running while you're crying too. I guessed you could use someone's company and tell me about it._

 

I tried to read the text multiple times if it is correct. My mind is in a state of shocked like, how someone did knew about it. Also, if this is an unknown number, how did they got my phone number? I don't even know if I should talk to this person, what if this person is just some kind of joke. I never received some kind of text like this and it's the creepiest thing ever. Even me didn't stopped my movements, suddenly my finger started to type.

 

_Clarke: Who are you? How did you get my number and know about my personal life?_

 

Sent.

 

My eyes went wide to what I just did. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have te- Then another buzzed came and it's from the same unknown number once again.

 

_Unknown Number: It doesn't matter who I am, how I got your number, and how do I know about your personal life. All I know is you just broke up with your boyfriend and seemed kind of need to let your anger out to someone. That someone can be me, but if you're not ready to share, it's fine with me._

 

_Clarke: If this is really some kind of shit prank, I want to say this, you need to stop. I don't know you and it's creepy when someone messaged you, an unknown person, I might add._

 

_Unknown Number: No, it's not a prank. I said it myself, I saw you earlier. I thought you could have used some company. If you don't want then just say the words._

 

What? Is this for real. I know I need someone right now, but I didn't thought it'd be with someone that I don't know. This unknown person is actually kind of a good person. Maybe I should ask this person about their lives? Or what is their name? I'll try.

 

_Clarke: You're right, I do need someone right now, but would you mind telling your name?_

 

_Unknown Number: Can't do that._

 

_Clarke: What do you mean you can't do that? I should know your name first!_

 

_Unknown Number: I'm a girl, that's all you need to know._

 

A girl? This seemed interesting. I stood up from the floor and went to my bed. All emotions from earlier was all washed off in the moment when this girl messaged me. I kept reading the message if this is really happening, or in a minute everything will be just an imagination of my mind wanting someone's company. I failed anyway. I leaned my back on the headboard of my bed and tucked my legs crossed. Maybe this won't hurt me. After all Finn broke up with me and it's his lost, maybe it'll be easy for him, but I know it might be hard for me to move on. But hearing those words from his mouth, reality slapped me hard on my face.

 

_Clarke: Okay if you're really into this full of crap story. I should warn you now, before it's too late to back out._

 

_Unknown Number: I shouldn't have texted you Clarke, if I'm not up for your 'crap story' maybe life is just so cruel, that's why it give you one._

 

_Clarke: You're really creepy because you even know my name and no, my life is not that so cruel, for your information._

 

_Unknown Number: Let's just say I'm really good at guessing someone's name. So, would you mind telling it to me?_

 

Unknown numbers should be blocked, but I'm really surprised to this because she's really easy to talk to. My friends, even my mom are not here for me. I get it that my mom is busy, but Raven and Octavia? I bet they're in their houses sleeping, as always. I wished I could have listened to them long time ago so that I'm not in this position, where I'm such a messed up girl. All of them aren't here, now, the heavens above giving me someone to talk to and let my anger out, I'll try to sucked it up and enjoy the moment.

 

**No one's POV**

 

_Clarke: So, basically nothing much to say about my break up. Finn, my ex-boyfriend, asked me to walk around the park. This day was actually nice, but then he stopped from walking and told me he wants to break up with me. Telling me I'm nothing to him, he's tired of me, and my friends are all right about their assumptions about him being an asshole. I guess, right now, they are really right. Yeah, that's all?_

 

_Clarke: I really need someone right now… my friends aren't there._

 

_Unknown Number: That Finn guy is really an asshole. I'm not saying I'm glad he broke up with you, but I'm glad he broke up with you. Don't get me wrong but you deserve better than someone like him. I do feel you Clarke, I know I'm no one, but I'm here to help._

 

_Clarke: I can't blame you though. Those words really mean a lot to me and just really touch my heart. But you're a creep and seemed a great person, but I'm still not sure…_

 

_Unknown Number: Yup, you can't blame at all! It's a free country dude! Actually, my intentions are 50/50 from your stories about your ex and to be a friend… maybe?_

 

_Clarke: I warned you, my life is basically full of crap. Friends, ey?_

 

_Unknown Number: You're too precious Clarke! Can we be friends… ?_

 

_Clarke: I got you hooked up already! Maybe… I should make up a name for you, because you don't want to tell your name._

 

_Unknown Number: Already did and can't wait for more. Now, my friend, we're talking. What names you got in your mind?_

 

_Clarke: Let's see…_

 

They spend the night talking about what Clarke should name to the unknown number. Clarke came up with, creepy, anon, weirdo, and raccoon because those made up names fitted the anonymous person. But then they both settled with, _commander_ , because in Clarke's words, _'you're doing it your way and not minding mine at all'_ they spent the night joking around the text and how creepy is the anonymous. When the night came into an end, the unknown number said her farewell to Clarke. Clarke, once again, felt the loneliness in her body. The anonymous told her she could text her tomorrow and that is what Clarke will do.

 

Clarke texted her best friends about her being okay now, but not saying about the mystery person, they might think she's weird. The blonde didn't really expected that she'll get over her break up, immediately. Commander really helped her forget about her crap day. Clarke is really glad that someone texted her and that had been there for her even they don't know each other at all. Finn suddenly had been out of her life and not in Clarke's mind at all, she's grateful by it.

 

Clarke had that smile in her features because of her anonymous messenger. She knew she will sleep well even Finn broke up with her. One crap day and next day will be a great day. _I'm moving on from you stupid asshole!_ Clarke thought at last until her exhaustion took over her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what do you think by this start :)


End file.
